


Sollux Is Dom and Karkat Is Raped

by Knuckles_the_Echidna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Homestuck, Karkat Is Raped., M/M, Sollux Is Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuckles_the_Echidna/pseuds/Knuckles_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is Raped By His Kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux Is Dom and Karkat Is Raped

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, I haven't come across a Karkat Vantas domed fic yet and it's depressing me.

_Standing there you sigh. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you want a Matesprit, or a Morail. Anything. You want at least one of your quadrents filled for fuck sake. You feel alone without at least one. You really like Terezi Pyrope but she's fushed for the Dave Strider douchebag. You hate Dave, but it's not mutal (or at least you think so) you hate Gamzee Makara because he went behind your back with Terezi. You don't know where to put Sollux Captor. What quadrent he would fall under is a complete mystery to you. He likes you one minute, the next he absolutely hates you and its getting fucking annoying. Your friends with John, but you definately are NOT Morails. You would never be Morails with that fuckass 'friendly' leader. Rose, Jade, Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Feferi, Aradia, Tavros, Eridan and Vriska you don't bother with as much as you did. Mainly because some of them are dead, but also because they have pissed you off with their complete incompitance you decided they aren't worth your time. Which, in time, now you are begining to regret._

_  
_

* * *

"STRIDER!" You shout angrily. "STRIDER WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SWEATER?!" Growling you slam down the hall of the apartment you live in with Sollux and Dave. "STRIDER!" He most likely stole it again for 'ironic' reasons and its starting to get on your nerves.

"Hey, Karkles. Whats wrong?" Dave asked, still half asleep, a lazy smile on his lips. His hair sticking up in different places (which looks stupid). He's wearing nothing but red boxers, even his shades are off his face. His red eyes piercing into you.

"SWEATER. NOW STRIDER."

"I didn't take this time Karkles. Ask Sollux." He muttered and walks back into his room shutting the door. You hear the bed creak as he gets back into it.

 _It's almost 12pm he should be up by now!_  You shout at yourself. Sighing and goes in search for that Bipolar freakoid. He's not that bad, in fact, he's probably the nicest guy you've ever met, apart from John Egbert. But he does get on your fucking nerves even still.

"SOLLUX!" You scream.

"What ith it KK?" He jumps when you slam into his room. He's wearing a long sleeved baggy white shirt (nothing else) and on his laptop.

"Where is my sweater?" You snap, trying not to look down and keep looking into his blue and red eyes.

"I don't know." But his dorky doublefanged smile says he does.

"Tell me Captor." Already fed up of the game he's playing with you.

"What'th in it for me?"

"I don't fucking know Captor!" You growl.

"Give me thomething interething and I'll think about giving it two you."

"Captor fucking give it to me right now! Or I'll-"

He stands and advances on you. "Like two thee you try two finithh that thentanthe and do it." He smiles evily.

It makes you nervous at his smile and his words and how tall he is standing next to you. You blush deeply not knowing how to finish the sentance.

"Just give it to me."

"No. Make me." That's it you growl at him and tackle him onto the bed, luckily his laptop is on the desk not the bed. You sit on him pinning him and growling louder.

He laughs and his psionics charge up and your thrown off him and onto the floor. Before you can do anything else he's ontop of you and pinning you, your hands above your head pinned with his psionics. You snap at him, your fangs almost touching his.

He smiles and arcs his body down to yours as he lays on you. Kissing your lips hard, which you bite his lips hard, terrified at what's happening. "LET ME GO CAPTOR!" Suddenly glad that for once Strider is in bed and asleep. But you also want him awake to stop this from happening.

"Make me Vanath." He giggles and kisses you hard, his yellow blood dripping down his skin and onto your chin.

You struggle against him, but know it's hopeless with his psionics holding you down. You decide right now. **_You. Fucking. Hate._   _Him._**

He touches your body with his hands, grinning and starts to kiss and nip all over your chest, neck and stomach. Your defensless as he leaves love bites all over you. You whimper in pain at this, it hurts like fuck...but you find this slightly hot at the same time. A soft growl escapes you followed by a purr you cannot stop.

"Lookth like your enjoying thith KK." He smiles and clicks to you kissing you harder. "You like beeing defenthlethth don't you." Its a statement which you try to deny, but the red blush on your cheek tells him its true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, sorry its a short chapter. I will continue this soon.


End file.
